<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>石中花 by beautifulloserha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169376">石中花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha'>beautifulloserha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>磊霆</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>石中花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>阿霆第一次见Leo，对方还是个十六岁的少年。空旷的别墅没有开灯，落地窗外是一大片张牙舞爪的红玫瑰。阿霆刚从那儿进来，被浓烈的花香熏得晕头涨脑。隔着栅栏，才有一星路灯的光透过暗沉沉的夜，流过少年的侧脸。<br/>这迎着光的半张脸清秀过头，衬着浅灰色套头卫衣，像个乖巧的小少爷。<br/>反正不像小太子。<br/>阿霆突然就明白吴老头为什么收留他了。在港城，阿霆最出名的是他的狠。吴老头大概是损阴德的事儿做太多，女人连起来能绕深城一圈，可五十来岁就这么一个儿子。万一养废了，那就是各家刀口下的一块肥肉。<br/>Leo转过头，手里还转着一串卡通人物的钥匙扣。<br/>“你是阿霆？”<br/>阿霆打开灯，突如其来的光明让Leo不由自护地闭上眼，瑟缩了一下。少年的身躯在略显宽大的卫衣里，青涩得像是没塞满核桃壳的仁儿。<br/>阿霆用不怎么标准的普通话纠正他：“是Uncle陈啊。我和你老豆兄弟相称，你呼我名？”<br/>Leo乖乖改口：“陈叔叔”。此时他的眼睛已经完全适应了，阿霆就蹲在他面前，像一只漂亮凶猛的兽。Leo的目光从他微微隆起的肩膊转到西裤包裹的大腿——看似放松，却能在一瞬间跃起的姿态。<br/>几年前他去非洲旅游，见过这样的豹子。<br/>“刚才为什么不开灯？”阿霆站起来，环顾四周。<br/>Leo的回答牛头不对马嘴：“我在看夕阳。”<br/>阿霆耸耸肩，不再追问。<br/>Leo刚刚是真的在看夕阳。天完全暗下来也就两分钟的事情。他一直坐在这里，金红色的夕阳慢慢从灿烂辉煌变得浓稠黯淡。阿霆走进铁门时，尖尖的铁刺像一把利剑插入气数将尽的太阳，就在他身后流血。暝色像一阵雾，从阿霆的脚后跟泛上来。<br/>踏着黄昏走来的男人，极黑的发像团火焰。<br/>“我对爸的那些生意不怎么感兴趣，”Leo玩儿着钥匙扣上的Q版死神，漫不经心：“再来多少人教我，我还是不感兴趣。”<br/>阿霆咧嘴一笑：“我教你玩枪。”<br/>02<br/>凌晨两点，黑暗中阿霆突然睁开眼睛。<br/>不知怎么了，突然梦到四年前的事，让他在梦里都觉得一阵恍惚。Leo还在他身边沉沉睡着，二十岁的青年手长脚长，揽着他的腰，压着他的腿，就算冷气开得很足，还是腻烦得让人出一身薄汗。<br/>阿霆以为自己早该习惯了，可随着那一天的到来，他的耐性就像绑箱橙的麻绳，不堪重负，随时可能崩断。<br/>路灯从百叶窗的缝隙射进来，夜风拂动，光影在天花板上如水纹荡漾。<br/>阿霆轻手轻脚的推开Leo，拿了烟盒走到阳台上。这座别墅是Leo十八岁的生日礼物，阳台向南，能看见一大片海湾。海湾对面就是港城，遥遥相对，连摩天大楼的霓虹灯都看得一清二楚。阿霆以为这是Leo的恶趣味，后来又觉得可能只是想让他看看，好解眼馋。反正他回不去。<br/>Leo这个人，七窍玲珑，练达得很。有时候却直白得近乎刻毒，偏偏还天真无辜。<br/>阿霆点燃一根烟，放夹在指间慢慢燃着。海湾是墨一样的漆黑，港城的灯红酒绿也穿不过的漆黑。<br/>最近他常常失眠，本来已半戒的烟瘾亦反扑上来。香烟消耗的特别快，Leo还半开玩笑问他是不是中年危机到了。但一反常态，仍将那盒雪茄塞回床头柜里，好像是在示弱。要搁阿霆刚住进来的时候，他早把这些东西扔出去了。<br/>将烟头在栏杆上摁灭，一指弹进楼下的花园。<br/>一声微不可闻的叹息消逝在夜色中。<br/>03<br/>在射击馆里泡了一个月，阿霆很快就发现吴老头的担心纯粹是多余的。他这个十六岁的儿子可不是快肥肉，还可能是一把最利的匕首。<br/>被迫从港城流放出来，漂泊两年，阿霆想明白了许多事情。当初他也就和Leo一般大，执意要跟四九耀文。耀文哥不想收他的，明明白白地告诉他这条道不好混。后来他大学毕业，拜香前耀文哥又问了他一次。几年后，阿霆坐着小皮艇偷渡到深城，眼前是一片墨似的海，身后是码头上一盏孤灯。他突然想起耀文哥看他的眼神，像是在可惜一头扑进狼群的羊——原来耀文哥那时候就已经看到了结局。<br/>不是“这条道不好混”，而是对阿霆而言不好混。<br/>时代变了，狠是不够的。而阿霆太讲义气，他的血是热的，一把火就能烧起来。真正爬到顶峰的人，血是冷的。兄弟道义不过是操纵人的手段。<br/>比如敏哥，比如Leo。<br/>Leo还没有真正踏上那条道，但他天生就适合。<br/>打个比方，阿霆和Leo都信奉“以眼还眼，以牙还牙”。不同的是，阿霆会因受辱愤怒，会因复仇快意，种种情绪从心脏钻出来，催动他变狠。而Leo只是将这句话作为一种行事规则，一种精心计算的结果。他不会因为受辱愤怒，也不会因为复仇快意。但打破规则可能导致不长眼的家伙得寸进尺，所以他也就摆出以牙还牙的样子，狠到极致还觉得麻烦。<br/>阿霆有时候觉得Leo那双漂亮的眼珠子是玻璃球。<br/>04<br/>阿霆扔了烟蒂，转过身，意外地撞进Leo眼里。<br/>一秒钟被无限拉长，风声像是另一个世界吹来的。Leo的眼睛迎着光，呈现出一种深棕色的光亮。阿霆陡然想起年幼时在草丛玩耍，蹲下身和一只昆虫对视。小小的复眼长得像触角，凝固一般，看久了会让人背后发寒。<br/>对哺乳动物而言，节肢动物其实和外星生物差不多吧，都给人一种巨大的荒诞感和隔膜感。卡夫卡为什么偏偏变形成巨大的甲虫？听说过人和狗、猫、小鸡小鸭产生友情的，倒是很少听说人对昆虫产生友情的。<br/>Leo突然眯起眼笑了，那种无机质的冷硬一闪而逝。<br/>“又抽烟，对身体不好的。”Leo上来拥住他，小臂劲瘦有力，将头埋在阿霆的颈窝撒娇：“陈叔叔大我14岁，不好好保重，以后怎么和Leo白头偕老？”<br/>阿霆朝天翻了个白眼：“唠叨。”<br/>Leo笑嘻嘻地凑上来舔他耳廓，捕捉他的嘴唇，舌头伸进来翻搅，手掌一路摸索进松垮垮的衬衣。<br/>“反正都醒了，做点别的啰。”<br/>阿霆捉住他作乱的手，用力别到Leo背后。两人胸膛贴着胸膛，衣襟散乱，呼吸交融。<br/>“你明天不是要出门？要坐一天飞机。别闹了，回去睡觉。”<br/>Leo嘟起嘴，二十岁了，撒起娇来一点心理障碍都没有。阿霆早就不吃这套，强硬地将人拎回床上，塞进被子里。Leo可怜巴巴地揪着他衣角：“陈叔叔，别去抽烟啦，你也上来。”<br/>阿霆上床，靠着枕头点烟。<br/>“晚安吻呢？”Leo望着他。<br/>阿霆将烟移到左手，俯身在他额头亲了一下。<br/>“我去三天就回来，你等我。”<br/>阿霆哂笑：“睡你的吧，太子爷！”<br/>05<br/>Leo喜欢阿霆教他玩儿枪。<br/>重点不是枪，而是阿霆。<br/>这个香港男人身上有清淡的古龙水味儿，和剃须膏的清凉混合在一起，从散着两颗纽扣的衬衣领子里沁出来。Leo比他矮一个头，阿霆教他时，完全将人圈在怀里，Leo的气管心肺，全是阿霆身上那股浅淡的香气。当他扣动扳机时，后坐力让他微微往后一倾，肩膀撞在阿霆的锁骨下方，能清晰的感觉到薄薄一层布料后面颇有弹性的肌肉。<br/>阿霆的低笑从胸腔直接震进Leo的脊梁骨：“这把不错。”<br/>Leo抬眼看他，刚好能见到洁白的牙齿和殷红的嘴唇。<br/>后来阿霆又教他玩儿车。<br/>敞篷跑车，很骚包的明黄色。阿霆驾着它停在Leo学校门口，引得一众高中女学生频频尖叫。Leo坐进去，连安全带还没来得及系好，人已经到了500米开外。<br/>他们在滨海大道上狂奔，黄昏降临漫无边际的公路。阿霆摘了墨镜，风将黑发吹到脑后，露出细长的眉，秀挺的鼻梁，燃着两点火星的眼睛。<br/>大部分人都被阿霆声名在外的“狠”所震慑，竟忘了他是一个秀堪称丽的男人。<br/>Leo坐在副驾驶，小腹微微发紧。<br/>半个太阳沉入海面时，阿霆将车停在沙滩上方。两人沿着海岸线慢慢地走。阿霆的目光瞟向海湾对面，入目是一片茫茫云水。<br/>“可惜呐，地势太低，看不清对面的港城。”<br/>Leo捏住他的手指：“你想回港城吗？”<br/>“落叶归根嘛，迟早要回的。”阿霆的笑容里闪过一抹阴狠：“只是现在还回不去而已。”<br/>Leo不搭话了。<br/>“说回来，你生日快到了。成人礼，要郑重一点的。这款跑车喜欢吗？到时候送给你。我也就才开了这一次而已。”<br/>“喜欢啊。”Leo对他笑了：“谢谢你的礼物，生日那天我告诉你一个秘密。”<br/>06<br/>Leo十八岁那天，阿霆变成了一个秘密。<br/>藏在海滨别墅里，公开的秘密。<br/>阿霆那晚喝得烂醉，但还没断片儿。Leo扶他回房间，怎样给他脱鞋，怎样给他擦脸，怎样解他的皮带，他都清楚。<br/>Leo却不知阿霆神志还在。<br/>他自知在做一件错事，所以显得踟蹰。亲吻时一遍遍重复着“我爱你”，好像爱情能做一块遮羞布，将他的强取豪夺美化成情不自禁。到底是第一次，做到一半时阿霆痛醒过来，捏着床单嘶吼，拳头一下下砸在柔软的床垫上，嘴里吐出一连串脏话。Leo听不懂粤语，但用膝盖想也知道肯定已经骂上了他老吴家祖宗十八代。<br/>Leo完全停不下来。<br/>阿霆宽阔的脊背紧绷，像一张拉满的弓，脊梁骨节节可数，为他的进入痛苦地蜷缩在一起。饱满挺翘的臀肉贴着Leo汗淋淋的胯，每一下都伴随着皮肉相撞时清脆的声响。Leo吻着他的背，握住他的拳头，舌尖舔舐过发茬上晶莹的汗珠，血肉甜美而紧致，到天光微露也要不够。<br/>第二天他离开时阿霆还在睡，并且发了烧。<br/>Leo去见他爸，父子俩在书房里待了一整天，砸了两个乾隆朝的珐琅瓷茶杯。快十二点，Leo带着左脸上红彤彤的掌印和默许，出来了。<br/>在回海滨别墅的路上，Leo设想了十几种阿霆可能会有的反应。却没想到，他推开门时，阿霆居然安安静静地坐在沙发上看电视。<br/>他应该刚起床不久，烧退了，洗完澡只穿着一件丝绸睡袍。那是Leo事先放心衣柜里的，黑底上绣着金色纹路，像黄昏时的海面。阿霆的头发还滴着水，嘴唇也润着，抬头淡淡瞥了他一眼，目光又回到电视广告上。<br/>“老子都被你上了，发一天高烧，吴老头就赏了你一巴掌？”<br/>Leo坐到他身边，小心翼翼地讨好：“咳，还砸了两个珐琅瓷。”<br/>阿霆咧开嘴笑了，颊边酒窝若隐若现：“砸的好！你老豆审美真不怎么样，我忍他那堆花花绿绿的破烂很久了。”<br/>Leo放下心来，凑过去吻他侧颈上淡蓝色经络。<br/>阿霆冷不防地问：“你要关着我？”<br/>Leo轻轻咬了一口唇下的皮肤：“我们都知道。不这样，你就会走。”<br/>阿霆不动声色，任他吻。<br/>07<br/>作为Leo的老师，阿霆教了他很多东西。<br/>最后一次教他，是在住进滨海别墅之后。<br/>Leo成年就正式帮他父亲打理道上的生意。有次手下一个马仔搞丢了两百万的货，虽然是被条子派来的卧底给坑了，但Leo铁了心要杀人立威。那马仔还很年轻，也有几分机灵，知道小太子心狠手辣，居然直接找上了滨海别墅，扑到阿霆脚下求情。<br/>Leo气得脸色发青。<br/>马仔涕泗横流，扯着阿霆的裤管不松手。阿霆站在那儿，不说好，也不说不好，表情甚至称得上惬意。<br/>一客厅的人，没一个敢动，只剩那马仔哭天抢地。<br/>“霆哥！霆哥！您救救我吧！我不是故意的啊，我日后给您当牛做马报答您！霆哥您救救我吧！”<br/>阿霆踢开他，向Leo笑道：“年轻人哪有不犯错？做事留一线，狠到头容易把自己逼进绝路。”<br/>Leo刺他：“你做事留一线，不是从港城被人赶出来成了丧家之犬？”<br/>阿霆也不动气，叼着根烟自嘲：“要不是我做事留一线，太子爷还能碰得上我阿霆？”<br/>一句话，就把小马仔的命从悬崖边上拎了回来。<br/>08<br/>“你叫什么名字？”<br/>“阿诚。”<br/>“你说要当牛做马报答我，真的？”<br/>“真！比珍珠还真！”<br/>09<br/>天亮的时候，Leo从床上爬起来，阿霆睡眼惺忪，翻了个身继续睡。Leo笑了笑，穿好衣服偷了个吻，才下楼吃饭。今天要带走的人已经等在客厅里，Leo一个个溜过去，问：“阿诚呢？”<br/>“他今早call我说生病了，重感冒。”<br/>Leo点点头，一边切盘子里的煎蛋，一边吩咐：“霆哥最近烟瘾有点大，你叫人去买两袋戒烟糖放进床头柜里。”<br/>用完早饭，Leo将西服外套挂在臂弯里，头也不回地走出去。<br/>天空晴朗，海风独有的腥咸刮过鼻端。Leo突然想起两年前阿霆开跑车带他到海边兜风，也是这样的气味。<br/>看得到港城还是不够的，Leo想。随即他被自己逗笑了——好像真是能不能看到港城的问题一样。<br/>阿霆教他做事留一线，那他就留一线。<br/>只是不知，这一线生机够不够石头里开出花来，够不够他们重新来过，够不够让阿霆爱上他。<br/>飞机起飞时，Leo狠狠抓住自己的胸口。<br/>10<br/>夜晚，阿诚如约到来。偌大的别墅里只开了一盏小小的落地灯，昏黄的灯光将阿霆的侧脸晕染成古画上的杏黄。他坐在扶手椅里，脚边立着一个行李箱。<br/>阿诚毕恭毕敬地停在离他三步远的位置。<br/>“霆哥，事情都办好了。耀文哥的人已经到港口了。”<br/>“嗯，好。带我过去。”<br/>夜晚的海港有些凉，海面仍是墨一样漆黑，就像多年前阿霆离开港城时一样。一艘小船停靠在岸，棚下挂着电灯，摇摇晃晃。<br/>“霆哥，您这一走，只怕太子爷他……”<br/>阿霆打断他：“太子爷是我教出来的，我心里清楚。”他似笑非笑地盯着阿诚：“我这一走，你也不用两边为难了，该高兴才对。”<br/>阿诚讪讪地笑，抓着耳朵不好意思。<br/>“他心里清楚我迟早要走，你不用担心，以后一心一意为太子爷卖命吧。”<br/>船上已经在催了，夜色将他拥进怀抱。<br/>Leo才二十岁，阿霆也不过三十四。只要活着，总有一天还会再见。<br/>背向深城，小船微微摇晃。阿霆闭上眼，浮现出的仍是Leo十六岁的模样。半张脸隐在黑暗里，半张脸迎着远处的一星灯光。<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>